Modern Mergana
by AJsRandom
Summary: These are drabbles from various stages of Merlin and Morgana's life together. They don't run in chronological order and vary from high school to after their first child is born. Ratings vary from K to T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"There's this Christmas tradition I want to start," Morgana told Merlin.

"What is it?" Merlin replied. As a newly married couple, he was open to starting Christmas traditions just for them.

"On Christmas Eve, I'd like each of us to make a list of things to be thankful for, then on Christmas Day, we'll read them to each other. And as we have children," here she blushed, "I'd like them to participate too, when they get old enough."

"Okay, that sounds like something pretty enlightening to do."

Morgana grinned. "Studies show that cultivating a habit of gratitude boosts compassion and well-being in yourself."

"That sounds like a good enough reason for me. Let's do it."

"All right, but we can't forget."

"Morgana, Christmas Eve is tomorrow!" Merlin chuckled.

"Let's put it on our calendars. I never forget to check mine every day."

"Good idea again, love."

"I know. Now here's another one." She whispered her idea into his ear, and he grinned. It may even be a new tradition, he thought as she led the way to their bedroom.


	2. Let it Snow

Merlin stood at the front window, watching the snow come down. It was several centimeters deep and soon would be up the bottom of their car's tires. From the kitchen wafted the smell of Morgana's favorite beverage, hot chocolate.

Footsteps sounded behind him, then the sound of a tray being set down on their coffee table. An arm inched around his waist and her head leaned against his shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Morgana asked.

"Oh it's beautiful all right. And I'm just going to have to shovel it in the morning," he replied.

She lifted her head and stared at him. "You have a way of spoiling the moment, you know?"

"Just being realistic."

She left his side but returned a moment later with two mugs. "Here, maybe this will improve your mood."

He took the mug from her and continued watching the snow fall. She did have a point—he had spoiled the moment. Here they were together, married at last after so many obstacles trying to keep them apart. He really should just enjoy this gorgeous moment they had together. The name of a popular Christmas tune floated through his head and he snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Me. Just thinking about how silly I've been and 'Let it Snow' played through my head."

Morgana grinned. She started humming the song and he joined her. Soon they were singing it at the top of their lungs. They ended and started laughing, holding onto each other.

"I guess the hot chocolate did improve my mood." He smiled down at her.

"Good." She leaned up to give him a kiss.

The snow kept falling softly as they stood there at the window, wrapped up in each other.


	3. Sleigh Ride

Merlin and Morgana walked hand-in-hand through the Christmas market. They were shopping for friend and family gifts, but Merlin had someone else on his mind. "What's something you've always wanted for Christmas?"

Morgana stopped and looked at him. "You're going to laugh. It's so stereotypical but somehow never seemed to happen despite father's wealth."

"What is it? And no, I won't laugh."

"A sleigh ride. In an honest-to-goodness sleigh, pulled by reindeer, although I'd go for it pulled by horses too."

Merlin stared at her. "Your father never did that for you and Arthur?"

"No. But in his defense, I never told him I wanted it."

"Still though. A sleigh ride, huh?"

"I see that look in your eyes. There's no way we can afford it and you know it?"

Merlin squeezed her hand. "But what if I know someone who knows someone and can get us a good deal?"

Morgana laughed. "If you really do know someone who knows someone, and we can afford it, then sure. Don't go way out of your way for a silly childhood fantasy."

"It's not silly. I think it would be very romantic."

"All right, work your holiday magic if you can." She kissed his cheek and they went on their way.

Two weeks later, Merlin made it home from work late. He rushed inside their house and kissed Morgana. "Get your coat on—we're going out."

Morgana just stared. "Out where? And what about dinner?"

"We'll get something while we're out, don't worry." When he saw that she wasn't moving, he urged her to hurry.

"All right!" she replied, a little exasperated at his urgency. But it was all erased when they stepped outside their door. There, in front of their house, stood a horse-drawn sleigh, complete with bells, bows, garlands and lights. "Oh, it's so beautiful!"

Merlin took her hand. "I knew you'd like it. Come on."

They walked through the freshly-fallen snow to the sleigh and he helped her inside. Once seated, he covered them up with a blanket and told the driver they were ready. Soon they were gliding along the street.

Merlin slid his arm around her. "I hope you like your present. I know it's early."

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic! I love it!"

"I'm so glad." He squeezed her tightly and together they enjoyed the ride all around their neighborhood, snuggling together in perfect bliss.


	4. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Merlin groaned in frustration as he read the "departures" board. His flight home had been delayed again, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd make it home for Christmas at all. He walked back to his seat to sit with all the other disgruntled holiday travelers. Meanwhile flights came and went while he waited.

After once again checking the board, he decided to call home. He punched in Morgana's number and waited for it to connect.

"Hello, love," Morgana's voice said over the line. Merlin sighed as contentment washed over him. Her voice was a panacea to cure the worst ill.

"Hi there. It looks like my flight has been delayed again. It's pretty frustrating out here and I'm not holding on to much hope that I'll make it home in time."

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing you can do about it, but talking to you has already made me feel much better."

"I'm glad. And Merlin, I have faith you'll be home soon."

"Thank you, love. That's just what I needed to hear."

"Good! What else can I do to take your mind off of things?"

Merlin shifted in his seat. "Tell me what's been happening there."

"You'll love this. It's supposed to snow tomorrow and not stop until Christmas night."

"That will be wonderful to see."

"And here's a surprise for all of us. Arthur told me he's planning to propose to Gwen on Christmas. But it's supposed to be hush hush so you can't tell anyone."

"Aw darn. I could have a lot of fun with that."

"I know. But—"

Morgana's voice was cut off by an announcement by the gate official. "Attention everyone. Flight 444 bound for London will depart as soon as its current passengers have deplaned and the crew has turned the plane around."

"Did you hear that, Morgana? I'll be boarding soon. It seems I'll make it home in time after all."

"I'm so glad! Take care, love. I'll be there to pick you up when it arrives. Let me know when that will be."

"Of course. I love you. Thanks for being there for me."

"Always. I love you too. Be safe. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Merlin rang off and settled back in his chair. He could believe the good news. Now he and Morgana would be together for their first Christmas as a married couple. Life was truly good, even if it didn't always appear so.


	5. Resolutions

Merlin sat down next to Morgana on the couch, two mugs in his hands. He handed her one then settled back into the couch. "So, the year is fading. Have you made any resolutions for next year?"

She looked at him over the brim of her mug. "You know I have."

"Care to share them with me?"

"Of course." She crossed her legs and sat the mug down on the table. "But only if you share yours with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

Morgana grinned. "One is to be more compassionate to others."

Merlin stifled his chuckle. This was a hard thing for her, he knew. "That's definitely achievable for you."

"Thank you. And now you."

"I've resolved to keep Arthur on his toes."

"Don't you already do that?"

This time, Merlin laughed. "Well, it wasn't my job before, was it? Now I'll do it for money."

Morgana giggled. He was absolutely right. "One of my other resolutions is to love you more than I do now."

Merlin's eyebrow rose. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

She took the mug from his hand and sat it down on the table. "Like this." She straddled his lap, took his face in her hands, and pressed their lips together.

When they came up for air, Merlin said, "Oh, I see."

She took his lip in her teeth and said, "Stop talking."

"Yes ma'am."

There was no talking for a long while after that.


	6. Love and Sleep

Merlin woke suddenly from a dream. He reached out beside him to find Morgana missing. He wondered where she was for a moment before realizing the place she had to be. Reluctantly, he rose from the bed and wrapped his robe around himself. He padded from the room to another, down the hall.

There, standing over the crib in the moonlight, was Morgana. She turned when he pushed wide the already open door. He watched her open her mouth before deciding not to speak and close it again. Encouraged, he walked over to her and took her hand. "What are you doing awake?" he whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered back, "so I thought I should come in here and check on her."

"Morgana, she's fine. Look at her." They both looked down into the crib, where their daughter slept peacefully.

"But what if she needs me? How will I know?"

Merlin smiled. "I'm pretty sure she'll cry."

"But—"

He tugged on her hand. "Come on. You both need the renewal that sleep brings. She'll be fine. She always is. She has you for a mother."

Morgana melted. "Thank you, love. I think I can sleep now."

They closed the door gently behind them as they made their way back to their bed. They settled in and Merlin rolled over to kiss Morgana softly. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight. And thanks."

"Anytime."


	7. Good News

Morgana woke up the same time Merlin did that morning, though she'd gotten to sleep much later than he had. She had been contemplating some news she had to give him and the way she wanted to reveal it to him. Once she'd figured that out, she was able to sleep.

They sat at breakfast together, sipping coffee and contemplating their toast. Finally Morgana spoke up, "Let's go out to a nice dinner tonight."

Merlin looked up in interest. "That sounds like a good idea. Where did you have in mind?"

"That place a couple of streets down from Arthur and Gwen's? The Italian place."

"Of course. You know I love that restaurant."

"Great! Then it's a date."

He kissed her briefly as he got up to refill his coffee cup. "I'm looking forward to it."

Morgana smiled. Hopefully he'd like her news. She was quite excited herself, but also nervous. It would bring changes to their lives, but also a lot of joy. She got up to finish getting ready for work, kissing Merlin on the way back to their bedroom.

oooooo

That evening, Morgana got home before Merlin, which was a rarity for them. She freshened up and changed her clothes to a new dress she'd gotten for a special occasion. Well, tonight was a special occasion, so she put it on and redid her makeup. By the time she was done, Merlin was home. He came into the bedroom, saw what she was doing, and gave her a hug.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Just about." She fastened pearl earring in her ears the turned around. "Now I'm ready."

Merlin smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled back. "Most definitely."

She took his arm and he led her out to his car. As they drove, they talked about their days at work and what their friends were up to. Soon they arrived at the little restaurant, parked, then entered, hand in hand.

After they sat, they each looked at their menus and ordered their favorites. Morgana contemplated how to deliver her news, then decided she'd wait until they were done eating. This way they could celebrate with one of the delectable desserts on the menu.

They both enjoyed their meals, Morgana finishing before Merlin. She couldn't wait any longer and took his hand before he could take another bite. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak. "Merlin, I have some wonderful news."

"What is it? Did you finally get that promotion? See, I knew you could do it!"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "No, Merlin, I got that promotion weeks ago and told you about it. What I have to say is much more exciting than that."

"All right. I'll shut up and let you get to it." He gestured for her to continue.

"Merlin, I, no, we are going to have a baby."

Merlin's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She reached for her purse. "I can prove it."

"No, that's ok. I believe you." He took her other hand and squeezed it. "It's so exciting, isn't it?"

She nodded. "And scary. But I think we're ready."

"I think we are, too." He leaned across the table to kiss her. "Let's celebrate by getting dessert."

"Mm, I was hoping you'd suggest that."

They both enjoyed dessert, then eventually returned home to enjoy dessert of a different kind, reveling in their love for each other and for the life they'd created.


	8. The Beginning

Merlin walked down the hall of his new high school. So far, he liked it. The halls were wide and bright, and most of his teachers had been kind to him. It wasn't easy moving into an area where the same kids had been going to school together for years, so he was surprised at how friendly most of them had been.

One in particular had been nice to him. A girl called Gwen had seen him walk in looking lost and took it upon herself to direct him to the office and to his first class. He was grateful to her and was happy to see her when he walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Merlin, hi!" She waved to him from a table where she sat with several other students. "Come sit with us."

Merlin gladly walked to the table where Gwen and her friends sat. He sat down in a seat across from her, and she began introducing the other students. "The blonde down there is Arthur. Across from him is Leon. Next to Leon is Gwaine, and across from him is Lance." Here she blushed. "And this fabulous girl next to me is Arthur's sister, Morgana."

The girl turned to look at him and he was immediately mesmerized. She had gorgeous long, dark hair, a pale complexion similar to his, and the most unusual green eyes he'd ever seen. They were a jade color and seemed to sparkle at him. "Umm," he said.

"I think you mean, 'hello, Morgana,'" Gwen said. She and Gwen glanced at each other again and giggled. "Looks like you've got another fan."

"It seems I do," Morgana replied.

Merlin could hear them talking about him, but he didn't care. Here he was, sitting close to the most beautiful girl in the school. She turned back to look at him and he feasted his eyes upon her. Gradually he came out of his awe and said, "Hi, I'm Merlin."

"Good to meet you, Merlin. Gwen tells me you're new here. How do you like it so far?"

"It's much bigger than I thought it would be." Duh, Merlin, he thought.

"We should compare classes, see if we have any in common."

He definitely would have remembered if she had been in any of his morning classes, but he took out his schedule and rattled off his afternoon classes. It turned out that she was in every one of them. He counted himself the luckiest guy on the planet.

They ate their lunches and continued to talk. The guys even entered their conversation, and it turned out that Merlin had classes with each of them. Soon enough, the bell rang to end lunch. Morgana walked next to Merlin as they went to chuck their trash.

"Would you like to walk to class together?" She asked.

Merlin blushed. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Good. That way I can answer any questions you have about the school or anything."

Merlin grinned. This was perfect. He could get to know her better and find out things he needed to know. This move was turning out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	9. Music

Merlin parked his car in front of their house then got out and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. He could hear loud music blaring from inside and unlocked the door as quickly as he could.

A wall of sound hit him as he walked inside and quickly shut the door behind him. Blasting from the sound system was none other than The Cure's "Lullaby," extended mix. He gazed around the room until he found Morgana and baby in the armchair rocker, rocking slowly to the beat of the music.

"What—?" He got out before Morgana held up a hand to stop him from speaking. She beckoned to him, so he crossed the room to kneel at her side.

"This is the only thing that's calmed her down all day," she whispered.

"The Cure?" He whispered back.

"The Cure," she confirmed with a nod. "I tried the baby music we bought, jazz, pop, rock, classical . . . but nothing worked until I found this. I'd forgotten I had it."

Merlin blinked. The Cure was literally the cure to their baby's happiness. How often does that happen? "Well, I'm glad something worked. Are you all right? Do you want me to take her?"

"No, you'll wake her. I'll just sit like this until she wakes. Then you can take her."

"Do you want anything? A cup of tea?"

"No, I'd better not. It took a really long time to get her like this and I'd really rather just enjoy the silence."

"Got it." Merlin stood and kissed Morgana on the forehead. She deserved a lot for staying home with their daughter, but if this was what she wanted, he'd give it to her. He loved her that much and always would.


	10. Fear of Rejection

Merlin watched Morgana cross the room in front of him. He knew that he'd have no better chance than now, but something held him back. Fear of rejection maybe? But he'd been dealing with that since he'd met her. Now was the time.

He got up and followed her as she made her way back to her seat. She sat and pulled her backpack out from under her chair. "Morgana, hi," he said.

"Oh hey, Merlin. Can I help you with something?" she replied.

"Actually, yes, I was wondering if—"

Just then, her phone beeped. She looked at it and shock washed over her face. "I've got to go, Merlin. My dad's had a heart attack and is in the hospital."

"Oh my . . . go. Of course, go."

Morgana nodded and stood, bag in hand. "See you later, Merlin."

"Bye, Morgana." He waved to her as she hurried out of the room. Well, that was it. He'd missed his chance. Who knew when he'd have another chance to ask her out? He supposed that was selfish to think when her dad was ill, but there it was. He'd have to text Arthur later to see how their father was doing, and shelve the desire to ask Morgana out.


	11. Unexpected

Merlin walked into his home to find Morgana standing there with their daughter. She looked angry, and the baby was wailing loudly. "What is it, Morgana?" he asked, totally bewildered.

"What is it? What IS it?" She replied, glowering. "You promised to come home early so I could go out and do the shopping. And here it is, six o'clock and you're just crawling through the door." And just to add emphasis, the baby wailed even louder.

Merlin nearly dropped the items he held in his hands. "Oh my goodness, I totally forgot!" He put the items down on the nearby table and took the baby from her. "I'm so, so sorry Morgana!"

Morgana looked a little mollified. "Thank you." She glanced at the items on the table. "What are those?"

"Oh." He picked up the roses with his free hand. "I stopped to buy you presents since it's Valentine's Day." He handed her the roses and picked up the big heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Here. I know how much you love chocolate."

She took the box from him. "Merlin, I . . . I don't know what to say." She put the roses and chocolates back down on the table. "Thank you." She threw her arms around him, squeezing both him and their daughter tightly. She pulled back a moment later. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"Apology accepted." He smiled. "So are you going to go shopping now or do you want to sit and enjoy your chocolates while I entertain our daughter?"

"You know what? I think I'll sit and enjoy these chocolates." She gave him a quick kiss.

"You do that." He looked down at the baby, who had stopped crying. "Come on, Eliana, let's go cook up some dinner."

The little girl giggled and they were off to the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards.

Morgana just shook her head fondly and grabbed the box of chocolates. She plopped herself down on the couch and tore off the wrapping. Next, she took one out and crammed it into her mouth, enjoying the chocolatey goodness as she listened to Merlin singing to Eliana. She smiled in contentment, loving how Merlin turned around her day.


	12. Diffusion

Merlin slammed the car door shut after he got out. Still furious, he stomped up the sidewalk to the door and opened it. He nearly slammed that one shut too, before he remembered the baby.

"Merlin?" Morgana's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Yeah," he called out. "Who else would it be?"

Morgana appeared in the living room. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He dumped his bag on the floor. "What could possibly be wrong?" His coat also hit the floor.

Morgana stopped in front of him. "Well, for one, you're usually so careful with your things. And then there's the anger rolling off you in waves."

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely angry."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Morgana frowned. "Let me guess. It involves my brother."

"Oh yes. That pig-headed jerk. He thinks I'm his personal slave, that's all. 'Merlin, fetch some coffee. Merlin, rewrite this entirely. Merlin, tidy up your desk. It's a pig sty.'"

"He's even worse than usual today. And I know why."

"You knew this was going to happen?"

Morgana reached out her hand to pull Merlin into the living room. She sat him on the sofa then went around to his back and began to massage his shoulders. "Gwen called earlier. You know how they have been trying fertility treatments? Well, they got some bad news this morning before Arthur left for work."

Merlin felt his anger evaporate. "Oh. Oh no. That explains everything."

"Yeah, he was taking his anger out on you, unfortunately."

Merlin caught her hand and pulled her around the couch to him. She sat on his lap. "And I came home and just about unleashed it on you. I'm so sorry, Morgana. Thank you for the massage. What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd be a lot lonelier."

"True."

"And you wouldn't have Eliana."

"Also true."

"You wouldn't be able to do this." She leaned forward to kiss him thoroughly.

"Eliana?"

"Is with Elena and Lance tonight. We have the house to ourselves."

"Good." He attacked her with his lips.

Soon they were much too wrapped up in each other for talking, and Merlin forgot his anger as if it had never existed in the first place.


	13. Rebellion

"You wanted to see me, father?" Morgana asked as she entered Uther's study. Morgana knew exactly why Uther had called her here, and knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. She readied herself and looked at the father she'd only known half her life.

"Yes, Morgana. Please sit." Uther indicated the chair across the table from his.

"No, thank you," she told him, "I'll stand."

"Suit yourself." Once Morgana stood in front of him, he started. "It has come to my attention that you have received a proposal of marriage."

"I suppose Arthur told you that."

"He did."

Morgana made a mental note to eviscerate Arthur later. "Yes, Merlin has asked me to marry him, and I've accepted him."

Uther's lip curled. "Merlin. I thought you'd been spending too much time with him."

"Father, I love him, and I'm going to marry him. As soon as I can, in fact."

Uther stood. "He has no right—"

"He has every right. We've been dating for years, father. For years, behind your back, because we knew you'd react like this."

"He has no title, no lands, no name to speak of."

Morgana shook her head. "That may be, but it doesn't matter to me."

"I forbid you to marry him."

"Forbid me? Why, father? You let Arthur marry a 'nobody,' why not me?"

"Arthur gave me no choice. It was her or he was going to cut himself off from me, from everything he'd inherit."

"If that's what I have to do, then I will do it." She turned to leave.

"Morgana!"

She whirled around. "This is me, father, the real me. I'm marching to the beat of my own drum. And it saddens me that you won't support us, but I'm going to do what I know is right. Goodbye, father."

She turned again and left the room to the sound of him yelling her name, but she didn't look back. Fortunately, she'd already packed a bag of her things and sat it by the front door. She picked up the bag and opened the door to walk to her freedom. To her Merlin.


	14. I Choose You

Merlin looked at the photo he held in his hand. It had been taken while he was in high school still, a few years ago. In it, he and Morgana were laughing and holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. He remembers that day. He and Morgana had been talking seriously about something, wen Arthur came up to them and told them a really bad joke. In fact, Arthur had taken the picture. It had been one of those singular moments when you knew things could only get better from then on.

But now, he was worried. Morgana had gone home. Her father had wanted to talk to her and a phone call wouldn't do. She had no great love for her father, but Merlin was still worried that Uther had found out about them and was going to deliver an ultimatum to her—to leave him or be shunned from the family.

That had been yesterday. He had no idea what had happened since. His calls to Morgana had gone unanswered. With a sigh, he put the photo down on the table and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but he'd better eat anyway.

Just as he'd opened the cupboard to get a plate, the flat's door opened and shut. "Hello?" he called out. Only two other people had a key to his flat, and he was unsure who had come in.

"Merlin." It was her voice and he whirled around to the entrance of the kitchen to see Morgana. She held a big bag in one hand, but dropped it when their eyes met. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Confused, but glad to see her, he put his arms around her and drew her close. She started trembling, and when he looked down, he saw that she was crying. "Morgana?"

Tears running down her face, she looked up at him. "Merlin, I choose you."

Relieved, he tightened his arms around her and let her cry. What he had feared had come to pass, but she had chosen him over her father. They'd deal with the repercussions later, but for now, his heart swelled with love. They'd be together now and forever, no matter what.


	15. Hello Again

Merlin gazed at Morgana from across the room as she danced in her brother's arms. He remembered fondly to earlier in the afternoon, when they stood across from each other in his mother's country church. He couldn't take his eyes off her then and couldn't now. If he had that problem for the rest of his life, he was fine with that. She was more than worth it. She was perfect.

Just before the song ended, he rushed over to take her into his arms before anyone else could claim her. "Hello again, Mrs. Emrys," he whispered in her ear.

"Hello again, Mr. Emrys," she replied, smiling.

"Are you aware of how perfect you look tonight?"

She giggled. "Why, no. But I think you're going to tell me."

"Your eyes are bright, your lips so pink, your skin so fair . . . and your dress sets it all off so well." He leaned closer to whisper again, "I can't wait to get it off of you."

"Why Mr. Emrys, I'm shocked."

"Don't be. It's how I feel."

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I can't wait for you to get it off me, either."

He stopped in his tracks and looked down into her eyes. Then he slowly lowered his head to kiss her, long and sweet. They parted just after the applause started. As they turned to face the small crowd, he said, "Want to get out of here?"

"You know I do."

After the crowd quieted again, Merlin spoke up. "Thank you all for participating in the best day of our lives so far." There were some whistles. "Morgana and I are going to retire for the night, but you all can stay and enjoys the party, for as long as it lasts."

With that, he picked her up and into his arms, to carry her to their car. They didn't look back as the crowd showered them with handfuls of birdseed.


	16. First Dance

Merlin took Morgana's hand in his and laid his other one low on her back. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. They had waited so long for this moment that now it was here, she was unsure how to proceed.

"Are you ready for this, Mrs. Emrys?" Merlin asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, all her nervousness vanishing in that instant. "I am."

"Good." He stepped forward as she stepped back, and they were on their way. Their first dance as a married couple.

As they circled the floor, Merlin looked steadily into her eyes. His confidence buoyed her up. They looked effortless as they glided about, garnering the envy of many sitting around the floor. There were many "oohs" and "ahhs" as they twirled here and there.

As the song ended and a new one began, Merlin pulled Morgana closer. "You were perfect."

She ducked her head. "Thank you."

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." She looked around to see other couples joining them on the dance floor. "Shall we continue?"

He laughed. "Definitely. But another couple of hours and you're all mine."

She winked. "I can't wait."

And with that, he once again swept her away in dance.


	17. First Night

Finally they made it to the hotel room. It had taken them forever to leave the reception; everyone had wanted to wish them well. Individually. Finally Merlin's mother had seen the desperate look on their faces and had told everyone they needed their rest. Everyone had tittered, but at least it had cleared them a way to leave.

Once they'd closed the door behind them and sighed in relief, Morgana held up her bag. "I've got to use the bathroom," she said, and headed for the door across the way.

Merlin stood in stunned surprise. He hadn't been sure of what would happen once they got to their room—okay, he kind of knew what would happen—but it wasn't this. He walked over to the dresser and sat his bag down on it, wondering how the evening had gotten derailed.

Just as he was about to give up and turn on the television, he heard the bathroom door open. "Oh good, I thought I might have to wait all night for you to—" here he turned around and caught sight of Morgana. She was leaning against the doorframe wearing something he knew not what to call it. But it was emerald green and there was very little of it. "Wow."

"Hi, Merlin. I thought I'd start this evening out on the right foot. How'd I do?" Morgana purred.

"I . . . um . . . uh . . ."

"I'll take that as a positive response." She sashayed over to him and pushed him down on the bed behind him. "Now, where were we?" She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him then began a kiss so long and sensual Merlin couldn't remember where it began and where it ended.

Soon he could hardly remember his own name, they were so wrapped up in each other. Suffice it to say it was the best night of Merlin's life to that point.


	18. Massage

"Mm, Merlin, I really like that," Morgana said as Merlin massaged her shoulders. She'd had a particularly stressful day at work and he'd volunteered to give her a massage. She lay face down on the bed, awaiting his next move.

"I'll bet you like this even more," he said as he lowered his hands down her back and began kneading the tense muscles there.

"Oh yes, that's so good," she replied, relaxing further into the bed. "Feel free to go lower."

"Lower it is." His hands drifted a little lower down her back.

He kept massaging to the sounds of Morgana's pleased moans until he reached her buttocks. "Shall I continue?"

She turned her head to meet his eyes. Fire flared in them. "Please."

He let his hands drift further down and began kneading her backside. She flinched then said. "Sorry, you know how sensitive I am there."

"Yes I do." He chuckled and began stroking lighter and ever lower. "How's this?"

"Oh, Merlin," she replied, rolling over. She reached up and grabbed his neck, bringing his lips down to hers.

The massage was forgotten as they tumbled together on the bed. Needless to say, a short while later they were both more relaxed than they'd been all day.


	19. Morgana 101

Arthur ushered Merlin through the door of The Dragon Pub. They found an empty table and sat down at it, sitting across from each other. They still didn't know each other well after a year at school together, but Merlin hoped that would change.

A girl came over and they ordered a couple of glasses of beer. "So, I noticed you've been staring at Morgana a lot," Arthur said.

"What? No. We're just friends and we talk a lot, that's all," Merlin replied.

"Sure, right. Just friends. But I'd bet you'd like to be more."

"Um . . . I don't know how to answer that."

Arthur laughed. "Come on. I'm her brother. Now's your opportunity to find out more about her. Does she have any interesting squicks? Does she have any disgusting habits?"

"I don't think I'm too comfortable with this subject."

"Really? A guy like you isn't curious at all?"

"What do you mean, 'a guy like me?'?"

Arthur sighed. "You're the type of guy who could really do some damage to her heart."

"You really think so?"

"Ah ha! I knew that you liked her." Their beers arrived then and they paused to take a few sips. "Merlin, in all seriousness, I think you two would make a great couple. What's holding you back?"

"She's so intimidating. Larger than life, you know? Every time I try to ask her out, I chicken out."

"She's really not, you know. Intimidating. You should know that by now."

Merlin sighed. "Yeah. I just need to buck up and do it."

"I'm pretty sure she'd say yes, if that helps."

"Thanks, Arthur. I appreciate your help. And does she, you know, have any weird habits?"

Arthur laughed then he told Merlin everything he wanted to know.


	20. Overheard

Morgana walked down the hall to the school's cafeteria. She looked up to see Merlin pacing and apparently talking to himself. Curious, she got close enough to overhear and ducked behind the water fountain.

"'I've been checking you out.' No, that's way too lame. I'll sound like an idiot. How about 'how's your dad doing?' Yeah, that's nice and inoffensive."

Morgana had to stifle her giggles. It sounded like Merlin wanted to ask he out but wasn't sure how. Well, she'd been checking him out too and she liked what she saw. More importantly, she liked how genuine and caring he was. They could really be something together.

She stood up and crossed in front of Merlin. "Hi there," she said, smiling when he gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Morgana! I was just, um . . ."

"Pacing and talking to yourself? Yeah, I saw that."

Merlin paled. "Please tell me you didn't hear what I was saying."

"Oh no, I heard you all right. And I just wanted to say, I've been checking you out too."

"You have?"

"Oh yes. And I'll tell you something else too. I like the cinema and going out to dinner. Do you?"

"Yeah, I . . ."

"Great! I'll come by your house Friday at six to pick you up for both. Does that suit?"

"Definitely. Oh, I really do want to know how your father's doing."

Morgana smiled. "Thanks for asking. He's doing very well, considering. It was touch and go there for a while, but he'll make a full recovery if he follows the doctor's orders."

"Oh good!"

She grabbed his hand. "You hungry?" He nodded. "Good, let's go eat." And she pulled him away into the cafeteria, both with smiles on their faces.


	21. Heart's Ease

Morgana woke in the night. Something was off, but what? She felt beside her and found cold, empty space where Merlin was supposed to be. She got up out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. It was a tad chilly in the house.

She didn't bother turning on any lights—she knew where he was because she knows the sound of his heart. She followed its beating to the living room, where she found him standing at the window, staring out into the night. Moving silently, she walked over to his side and put an arm around his back.

"What are you doing awake?" Merlin asked.

"I can always sense when you're gone. I'm worried about you."

"I'm worried about us."

Morgana frowned. "What about us?"

"Now that you've quit your job, how am I going to provide for the three of us?"

"I have faith in you."

"But what if that's not enough?"

"Have you talked to Arthur about this?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. I didn't want to bother him. He has his own problems."

"Merlin, he's your boss. It's his job to look out for his employees. Talk to him—he might just help."

"You really think so?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes. You're due for a raise and he knows it. Talk to him."

"All right, I will."

Morgana kissed his cheek and took his hand. "Come back to bed. It's beyond late."

Merlin tipped her head up and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Always."


	22. Nerves

It was cute at first, the way Merlin was always asking Morgana if she would like some herbal tea or her feet rubbed. But by the time her third month of pregnancy rolled around, she was well shod of it. If he asked one more time if she'd like a warm bath, a cuddle on the sofa or her favorite takeout again, she was probably going to say something hurtful. At least they worked in separate places during the day and she could ignore his phone calls.

Getting to the end of the day was exhausting. No one had told her that pregnancy took so much out of you. Not even the pregnancy books had clued her in. So at the end of the day, she was ready to go home and enjoy a warm bath and some herbal tea. Hopefully she'd beat Merlin home so she could take care of these things herself.

No such luck. Merlin's car was already parked in front of the house by the time she got home. Sighing, she got out of her car and prepared for the onslaught.

Merlin opened the door to her with a question on his lips. Before he could open his mouth, Morgana spoke up, "Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no!" Brushing by his confused and hurt face, she set her bag down and turned to face him. Because however irritated she was, he deserved an explanation.

"Merlin, ever since we got pregnant, you've been handling me with kid gloves. And while I appreciate all you've done for me, you've got to know that pregnancy isn't a terminal illness. Most of the things you've done for me I could've done for myself. Please try to understand that I don't need your constant attention, love."

Merlin nodded. "I didn't know you felt that way. I was just trying to pamper you because you deserve it."

She took his hands. "Thank you. But form now on I'll ask for your help when I need it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I'm off to enjoy a nice, warm bath." She gave him a quick kiss and was off, headed toward the bathroom.

Merlin smiled. He was lucky to have a wife who spoke her mind, even when it was uncomfortable for him.


	23. Night Out

Merlin was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee, when Morgana entered the room. He noted he robe was untied and her hair still disheveled. He wanted to smile but knew this would probably raise Morgana's ire, and that's the last thing either of them needed. Instead he asked, " **Did you enjoy yourself last night?** "

She looked up at him and grunted then shuffled toward the coffee machine.

Merlin intercepted her. "Let me get that for you." Morgana just grunted again. Merlin knew it would take at least one cup of coffee for Morgana to utter more than a grunt. She had been out at Gwen's hen night and hadn't gotten back until the wee hours.

Once she had her cup in hand, Merlin directed her to the table, where they both sat. He talked on and on about what they were going to do for Arthur's stag that night, until Morgana finished her cup. "I had a great night," she said.

"Good. That's what it's all about," Merlin replied.

"I especially enjoyed the male strippers. I ran out of notes to give."

Merlin spat his mouthful of coffee out over the table. Luckily he hadn't hit Morgana, but still. "Strippers? You didn't tell me there would be strippers there!" When he looked up at her, she was laughing.

"There weren't. Gwen isn't that kind of girl, you know that. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that, and it was so worth it!"

Merlin grinned. "You got me there." He started laughing too. Soon both were in hysterics over the whole thing.

When they finally calmed down, he took her hand. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Thanks, I really did. Now would you fetch me the paracetamol? I've got the most vicious headache going."

Merlin smiled and stood up to head for the bathroom cabinet. He really was glad Morgana had had a good time, but he was even more relieved that there had been no strippers.


	24. Craving

Merlin woke to the shaking of his shoulder. "Merlin, wake up!"

"Hmm?" he replied, rolling over to face Morgana.

"I need chocolate right now!"

"Right now?" He glanced at the clock. "At 2:30 in the morning?"

He should have known better than to ask that question. At four months into her pregnancy, Morgana craved all sorts of things, from potatoes to bananas and all things in between, or so it seemed.

"Yes, right now! Go get me some."

Fortunately this was something they kept in the house and he didn't have to hit the nearest convenient store at this hour. He'd already had to do that for other things.

He slowly rolled over and made his way out of bed and to the kitchen. He opened the drawer where they kept the chocolate bars and found nothing. He wanted to smack his head. Of course Morgana must have been craving these things all day and had gone through them all without him noticing.

He returned to the bedroom. "You ate all the chocolate bars. Will chocolate chips do?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! Bring me a cup full."

Merlin sighed and turned back to the kitchen. He got a mug out of the cupboard and he chocolate chips from the pantry. He filled the mug with the chips and put them away. Back in the bedroom, he handed the mug to his wife and settled back into bed.

"Thank you, Merlin. I love you." He felt her press a kiss to his head."

"I love you too," he replied. Somewhere inside he knew the end result to this pregnancy would be worth it, but he'd love it more if he could just sleep through the night.


End file.
